Chocolate Cupcakes
by BadRomance-ao3
Summary: "I let out a heavy sigh and lay my head on the kitchen table, which I feel like I've been sitting at forever. Getting kinda chilly because... Well, frankly, I'm mostly naked." Haru and Makoto are finally going to get a weekend together since their schedules have been so busy. But Makoto's running late. Straight smut *Pt.2 of my makoharu Daddy Dom series*


I let out a heavy sigh and lay my head on the kitchen table, which I feel like I've been sitting at forever. Getting kinda chilly because...

Well, frankly, I'm mostly naked.

About an hour ago I was all twinkly-eyed, keyed-up because Makoto is coming home and we finally have the weekend off to be together. However, Makoto is running very late. He was supposed to be done with his study group and home by now. I'm not worried because he was considerate enough to send me a text, as usual, that he had missed his train and has to wait for the next one. For whatever reason my Makoto-sense started tingling when I got his message. It could be nothing but I get the feeling that's not the whole story. Either way I'm disappointed. I hate waiting.

And now I'm slouched over the kitchen table in nothing but my apron and some frilly black panties with a bright pink bow on each side while some chocolate cupcakes are in the oven.

Ever since our relationship started during senior year and Makoto introduced me to women's underwear that's honestly what I've been wearing quite a lot of. It was always a joke throughout high school that I didn't own any boxers - just my swimsuits - which wasn't true at the time since even I wouldn't sleep in jammers. Present day they'd be right about no boxers. I've almost completely gotten rid of all my male underwear in favor of girly ones. I honestly like the way they fit better and the fact that Makoto wants to bang me on the nearest piece of furniture every time he sees me in them is certainly a bonus. Even he doesn't know how often I wear them though, cause it's not just a fetish thing for me. It's really just what I wear now. They feel almost as right as a swimsuit.

I turn my head to glare at the oven timer as it slowly ticks down, as if that could make time go faster.

I close my eyes again and let my mind drift to Makoto, trying to summon him through sheer willpower at this point. No luck, obviously, so I start to reminisce about some of my favorite scenes. When we first moved into this apartment we were almost too tired to do anything. Then we started unpacking clothes, which led to hanging our ties, which somehow led to my hands being bound. Our first time having fun with bondage. I really try to picture that day, and I can practically feel Makoto's silk tie binding my wrists together while he sucks me within an inch of my life. Just the memory is enough to make my head spin.

When I made us our first real dinner in this apartment Makoto went on and on about what a good "wife" I was and how pretty I am while I practiced deep-throating him under the dinner table for "dessert."

That one time I used Makoto's body as a model for my human gesture drawing homework. The assignment was just a loose sketch to capture the form but I ended getting so absorbed in his muscles that everything turned out very detailed and realistic. I would be lying if I said I didn't have to wipe my mouth at least once to keep from drooling on my sketches. A good few hours in our dim bedroom massaging and obsessing over Makoto's body soon followed. A slow night but a favorite of mine.

Once I got back from swim practice late and Makoto didn't even give me a chance to take off my shoes before he was covering my hips in hickeys and fucking me against the front door.

But now Makoto's late and all I have to surprise him with is some chocolate cupcakes.

To be fair though, the satisfaction I get from being fingered and fucked against a wall is probably pretty similar to warm chocolate cupcakes for Makoto and his sweet tooth (paired with seeing me in lacy panties.) Which, as comfy as they usually are, are feeling a little smaller than I remember after all that reminiscing. Hurry up Makoto.

I groan dramatically when I hear the oven go off and drag myself to the oven to take them out. They're perfect and Makoto's not even here to excitedly follow me around like an oversized puppy. I yank out the cooling rack and drop it on the counter with a particular amount of sass. I start to pull out the cupcakes when I finally heard the lock to the front door being fumbled with and opened. My heart leaps into my throat with excitement but I keep my hands steady and continue to arrange the cupcakes on the rack. Makoto launches into an apology the second he steps in the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Haru, I-!" I can hear him choke on his much owed apology as his eyes undoubtedly fixate on my lacy, half-brief panties that are on full display from the back of my apron. I don't turn to look at him. There are still five more cupcakes to place on the rack.

I can hear him scrambling around at the entrance to pull off his shoes and throw his bags to the side. He runs into the kitchen and before his hands can latch onto my hips like I know they will I coolly side-step.

"Haruuu…" He whines when I deny him.

"I'm busy right now." I'm determined to torture him with the cold shoulder for just a little while longer. I hear him swallow hard and can feel his eyes rake over my body.

"W-Why are you dressed like that, Haru-chan?" His voice sounds just a bit lower as he leans in close. "And what's with the cupcakes? It's not a special occasion."

I shrug, keeping my tone and body language indifferent. "I just felt like baking today and this is how I always dress when I'm at home alone." His breath hitches just the tiniest bit, but I don't miss it.

"Always?" He sounds a bit anxious…

"MmHmm…" I take my time arranging the last cupcake on the rack before finally looking up at my boyfriend. "I like the way they fit." I explain. I let my eyes roam over his disheveled appearance from all of his rushing to get home to me. I feel proud of his messy hair and partially untucked shirt because this is my power. As much as I love Makoto in charge I see our relationship as a level playing field. I know Makoto sees it that way too.

"s-sorry…" He breathes, recognizing my staring as me staking my claim. Neither one of us moves. Makoto knows not to touch me yet. My earlier side-step was a clear message that he needs permission first, and I want to leave him in suspense a little longer. Plus something is still off, and I intend to find out what.

"Did something happen today?"

"N-no! Why would you ask such a thing, Haru-" He isn't looking at me at all and I'm dressed like a porn star. I cut him off before he can finish.

"Did something make you miss your train?" He tenses up like a deer in headlights. Now the truth comes out.

"W-well I…ah… I made a little stop at the store before I l-left…" There has to be more to it than that. So I tactfully pull back on the intensity of my investigation.

"Oh, that's no reason to be nervous. It's not like you aren't allowed to go shopping, I was just curious…" He's fidgeting which means I'm winning. "What'd you pick up?"

"U-um…it's ah…a secret…" Oh?

"Oh?" Makoto gulps audibly and I step back. "Okay then. The cupcakes are still cooling so wait a few minutes and then I'll ice them." It's really not my business except I absolutely have to find out now. I turn my back to him and untie my apron, slowly pulling it off. I swear I can hear Makoto break out into a sweat behind me but I stay as nonchalant a possible. I bend over a little more than I need to as I open the drawer my apron belongs in and fold it inside. Then I casually walk over to the front door, pick up his shopping bag, and try to sprint for the stairs.

Makoto makes the funniest sounds when he's shocked.

Unfortunately I don't make it up the first three steps before I feel huge arms lock around me and lift me away from the steps.

"Haru, no! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

I struggle with all my curiosity-driven might but to no avail. I love his gym membership but damn it now is not the time for his super-strength. He carries me back to the kitchen while I squirm in his arms like an unhappy cat, trying to get away. My arms are still locked around the bag and I have no intention of giving it back.

Until Makoto exploits my greatest weakness – mercilessly wiggling his fingers into my sides.

I yelp and instinctually try to protect my stomach and sides, giving Makoto the perfect opportunity to snatch the bag away from me.

"Makoto!" I cry out. "No fair!" I know I'm acting like a brat, and that's just what we like.

"No, Haruka." He tells me sternly, using his tough love tone with my full name. Damn you Makoto, you know what that does to me. Though I'm not convinced he realizes he's using the "Dad voice" all the time. Fine then, two can play this game.

"But Daddy…" I whine and squirm in his arms as childishly as possible. I can feel him tense up at the name and he takes a deep breath. He adjusts his grip on me and I cooperate, curious to see how he'll respond. He holds the bag in one arm with the other arm wrapped under me. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck for support. This way, he's really carrying me like I'm some kid.

"We're not discussing this, Haruka." He remains firm. "I know you're curious but you're just going to have to wait." Then he surprises me by walking into the kitchen and placing the bag on top of the highest cabinet that he knows I can't reach because he has to help me every time I need something from there. Why the fuck do they even make cabinets that high? I can't help but flush in embarrassment and frustration, mouth opening and closing as I search for a response. I can't believe he just did that to me. Now I really feel like a child.

While I'm sputtering he gives me an endeared kiss on the forehead and speaks softly.

"Thank you for the cupcakes, Haru-chan. Looks like we both wanted to make this weekend special." I just blush harder in reply. "Now… What were you saying about Daddy?"

The mischief in Makoto's eyes is loud in clear and I pout at him and remain silent, but I know he can understand me. You made me wait forever and then you hid what you got from me. He chuckles and places me on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry darling. Will you let me make it up to you?" He patiently waits for my reply as I mull it over. I guess I'm done giving him the cold shoulder. I nod and place a chaste kiss on his lips, giving Makoto the green light to continue the scene. He smiles warmly and nuzzles into my neck. He starts to massage my thighs and hips, pressing sweet kisses into my neck.

I sigh contently and tilt my head back, relaxing into his touch. Makoto gently nudges my legs apart and I oblige, giving him a good view of my cute panties. One of his hands drift to my crotch, the other moving over my body as he starts feeling me up, making me moan softly.

"So cute, Haru-chan… Ah, and half-hard already…" I'm not even embarrassed; I'm just loving the attention after so much time of neglect. I let his spoiling touches and adoring gaze wash over me as I slip into the mentality of a bratty child.

"Mm, I love you Daddy…" I whisper just before striking.

"I love you too, sweerhear-ART!" He gasps and jerks in surprise as I press my foot into the front of his pants and begin to rub slowly.

"Ha-Ha Haru?! I-I thought I was gonna m-make it up to…ah!" He stutters as he clutches my hips for support.

"You are, Daddy…" His breathing hitches and I can feel his steadily growing erection between my toes. "You're going to let me have my fun because you made me wait so long…" Makoto lets out a groan as I pull my foot back and push his hands off of me. "No touching until I say so."

I run my hands all over my body, relishing in the way Makoto's eyes are locked on my every movement, before arching my back and focusing my touches on my nipples. Pinching and twisting them in the way that makes me squirm under his heated gaze. I give them a particularly hard tug which makes me gasp my cock twitch. Once I feel as though I've spent enough time on my nipples I slide one of my hands down to press on my erection. I slide my other hand up and am about to slip two fingers into my mouth when I get a more interesting idea.

I trace my fingertips over my lips sensually before calling out for my "daddy" as lewdly as I can. I part my lips and give my thumb a long lick before slipping it in my mouth. I look Makoto in the eyes from under my eyelashes as I suck on my thumb like a needy toddler.

Makoto's gaze is like a hungry predator – unwavering and dark. His eyes flash dangerously and I can distantly hear the countertop creak in his tightening grasp as he fights for control. Despite the obvious danger signs from the much larger man I feel the thrill power because I know that Makoto will never ever touch me when I've given the order not to. I enjoy having him wrapped around my fingers, which are currently teasing the tip of my weeping cock.

"Haruka…" Makoto grits out, his voice husky and desperate. "Please let me touch you…" His tone makes me shiver but I'm not ready to give up yet. I puff out my cheeks in a pout and shake my head. I press my foot into his crotch again, not failing to notice just how huge my boyfriend is for the umpteenth time. He shudders and growls more like a beast then a parent when I start teasing him with my foot again.

I spread my legs as much as I can while keeping one of my feet occupied with Makoto, giving him a nice view of my wet panties and straining erection.

"Daddy, do you think I'm pretty?" I ask around my thumb, making my eyes as wide and innocent as possible as I rub the length of my cock with my fingertips.

Makoto takes a deep breath and swallows hard. When he speaks, he sounds absolutely breathless. "Yes princess, you're so soo pretty…" Princess? That's a new one. "Daddy loves you so much." Despite everything I can't help but blush. Makoto's eyes lock onto my crotch, getting an eye-full of the tip of my dick peeking out from the top of my panties as a new glob of precum drips onto the black lace.

"Ah... My precious little Haru-chan is so messy…" He's right. I dig my foot into his bulge petulantly anyway. He smiles sweetly but his eyes are anything but. Frankly, I'm surprised he hasn't cracked the countertop from sheer lust. "Will you let Daddy help you clean that up? We can't have you making a mess of the counter before dinner." Is Makoto drooling?

I finally look down at myself and become aware of how filthy I look. Red, stiff nipple, a steadily dripping erection in cum-soaked panties, I can only imagine how red my face must be. With this new awareness I finally realize that I have been sucking on my thumb desperately, and it's made quite a wet mess of my face. When did I start sucking my thumb like I sucked Makoto's cock under the kitchen table for desert? I get the distinct feeling it was when he called me a princess but I can't be sure…

I can't help but start tugging on my dick with renewed vigor with the combination of my own appearance and the way Makoto is staring at me.

Makoto groans loudly and has started grinding into my foot for friction. "Haruka… Oh, Haru-chan you look so delicious… Ahh, please let me taste you. Just a little? Please, pleaseplease…" His low, desperate begging sounds so good I almost cum all over myself. I stop the friction on my dick entirely in hopes of stopping my orgasm, but then Makoto tenses, his muscles bulging under his shirt and he lets out a positively feral growl that almost sends me over the edge. I have to quickly strangle my balls to keep from cumming hands-free. Shivering all over I finally give Makoto his green light.

"Ah, Ye-Yes! Makoto, yes please-" Before I can continue Makoto latches onto the wrist of the hand that's gripping my balls and yanks it up to his mouth. He licks it completely clean of precum like he's been starving for it, which I suppose is true. I can feel my eyes start to glaze over at his touch and I can't seem to suck hard enough to stop drool from sliding down my thumb. Which has become a strange comfort as I had never sucked my thumb before – Makoto was the one who did that.

I'm trembling by the time Makoto finishes up with my hand. He moves on to give my abused nipples a few long licks each before crouching before me. He grips my thighs tightly, but certainly with more care than he did the counter. I squeak in surprise as my balance is thrown off momentarily as he yanks my thighs up onto his shoulders. Makoto begins to devour me right away, practically shoving his face between my legs and sucking me through my panties with an absurd amount of enthusiasm.

Makoto's moaning on me, babbling between feverish licking and sucking about how good I taste and how much he loves me. He's hardly been slurping at me for a minute before my legs clench around his neck and I'm cumming hard in one of my new favorite panties, gasping and moaning his name with a higher pitch.

He doesn't let up for a moment. If anything, he gets more desperate, pulling my panties out of the way to make sure he gets every drop of my cum. Unfortunately, I'm still way too sensitive for him to be doing this.

"Makoto! W-wait its t-to soon I-I can't!-" but before I can finish I'm cumming in his hot mouth while he sucks me within an inch of my life. I jerk hard and embarrassingly squeal out "DADDY!" without thinking.

But Makoto still doesn't let up. Instead he lifts my hips up more so he can shift his attention to my neglected asshole, covering the rim with greedy licks before plunging his tongue inside of me. I think I might've screamed because Makoto pulls back and looks up at me.

"I love every bit of my precious Haru-chan~ I'll enjoy every piece of him I can get…" His eyes are completely full of lust and he looks as blissed-out as I feel. "Can I keep tasting my little Haru?"

I take this moment of calm for as long as I can to catch my breath. I know a moment ago I wanted him to stop, but now that he has I need for him to ravish me again. I nod and tangle one hand in his hair to guide him back down on me. His smile looks dreamy the moment before he goes back to eating me alive with renewed vigor.

Since I've already cum twice I can enjoy his hard work a bit longer this time. Closing my eyes and just enjoying the feeling of his tongue all over me before he slips in a finger to increase my pleasure. He slowly pumps that finger, taking his time opening me up while covering my smooth legs in kisses.

Makoto eases in another finger with care an I'm a panting, desperate mess.

"Ma-Makoto… more…"

"Mm, anything you want…" He pushes in a third finger with a bit less delicacy, but he knows the little sting will really drive me up the wall. He allows me a moment to adjust, waiting for my panting to be a little less severe before he starts thrusting his fingers faster and deeper than before.

Still, my stamina is pitiful as ever and the second he brushes my prostate he starts playing me like an instrument. Which is bullshit because no one would ever give Makoto anything more complicated than the triangle. But if there's anything Makoto is good at doing, it's me.

Tears of pleasure start to prickle my eyes and I go back to sucking my thumb pathetically, but there's absolutely no reason to hold back if it's with Makoto.

My eyes are glued to his fingers fucking me open and it doesn't take much to imagine them as my boyfriend's beautiful cock. Which should be in me like five minutes ago.

"Daddy…" I whine in hopes of getting what I want. "Daddy I want more…"

"Oh? More already? What a greedy boy I have…" I nod eagerly and try to pull my legs up more for him, but I'm exhausted. He chuckles at my enthusiasm.

But instead of withdrawing his fingers he pushes a fourth in and my eyes almost pop out of my head. I gasp and throw my head back at the sensation of almost being fisted.

"Holy shit! Ah, ah Makoto that isn't…ahhh isn't what I m-meant…oh god…" Even as I manage to force the words out of my mouth I'm sure that it's the last coherent thought I'll have for a little while.

"Oh? You should've more specific Haru-chan~" Bullshit, he's so full of bullshit and his grin is just such shit and – and I can't keep this up. It feels incredible when Makoto starts thrusting in and out carefully. My mind goes blank as I fall back into sub-space and I can't think of anything other than how great it feels when he starts toying with my prostate again. A look of absolute bliss covers my face and I can hardly feel it when Makoto gently removes my thumb from my mouth to give me a kiss.

"How does my princess feel?"

My voice is breathy, feminine, and far away when I find it. "Ahh… I feel so full Daddy… It feels so good…"

He gives me another kiss and starts thrusting faster. "That's wonderful. Just relax and I'll make you feel good…"

My body goes limp in response, and even as he speeds up, going deeper than usual, I remain relaxed for him. My tears of pleasure start to spill over and before I know it I'm crying, hiccupping, and moaning for my Daddy all over again.

I feel gone for a very long time but it's all too soon when, with a twist of Makoto's hand, my orgasm is ripped out of me by surprise. I cry out in shock and am suddenly very present for every little convulsion of my body.

Makoto carefully pulls out his hand and I'm completely spent. He picks me back up off the counter and brings me to the bathroom. Soon I'm lowered into a warm bath and about ten minutes into him cleaning and pampering me with kisses I realize something.

"Makoto…" I croak out when I've pulled myself together enough. "You never came."

He doesn't pause like I expect him to, he just continues running the sponge over my body gently. "No, but don't worry about me Haru."

I'm about to protest when he gives me a kiss that makes my head spin to catch my eyes.

"Haru, believe me when I say that your pleasure was enough to satisfy me for now. Sometimes all I want to do is take care of you." By looking in his eyes I know he means it and I let myself relax again.

Eventually Makoto must deem me clean enough, or think that the water is getting too cool, and he pulls me out of the tub to dry me.

"So…" He breaks the comfy silence while toweling me off with great care. "You want to see what I got you?"

My eyes light up like a child in excitement and I nod. He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "Let me blow dry your hair and ice me one of your amazing cupcakes? Then I'll get it for you.

I swear my hair takes an eternity to dry, but when Makoto finally says it's good enough I jump up and go to the kitchen as quickly as I can manage, ignoring Makoto telling me to take it easy.

I pick out a particularly large chocolate cupcake and frost it with some chocolate buttercream icing I had made earlier that day while Makoto retrieves the bag from its perch. We sit at the table together and exchange gifts.

Inside the shopping bag is a little black box when I pull it out Makoto starts fidgeting nervously. Inside the box is a blue choker necklace made of a thin, satin ribbon that matches my eyes.

"Y-You don't have to wear it if you don't want to!" Makoto tells me before I can even look at him. "I j-just thought it would look really nice on you and um… t-that it was simple enough to be your style and uh…m-maybe you'd wear it around?"

I smile at him reassuringly. "I love it." I tell him bluntly. Makoto visibly relaxes as I take the necklace out of the box.

I get up and walk around the table to get in the lap of the most perfect boyfriend on earth. Makoto makes the funniest noises when he's shocked.

"Help me put it on?" I ask as innocently as possible.

This is easily going to be a favorite memory of mine.


End file.
